The Horror Of Our Love
by AnimeFreakRyu
Summary: A songfic


**Sharp fangs glinted in the shine of a streetlight positioned just meters away. The owner of these fangs was covered in blood. A knife was held in his hand, it was also the same rich crimson color. A unidentifiable figure laid on the ground. It had once been a man of the name Nathan Davids, now just a pile of bloody limbs. A small piece of paper was pulled from the man with the knife's pocket. Loving words were printed on the paper, written neatly. The killer's eyes softened while looking at the paper. Thoughts of a soft skinned girl with chocolate colored hair and bright blues filled his mind. This was all for her. He wanted her. This was all just so he could have her. He would get rid of anyone who tried to stand in his way. He glared at the body, his foot was shoved into it's face in not ever a second. I loud crack could be heard, the contents of its head spilled out and covered his shoes. He scowled and walked away. **

**---**

**Gruesome images of a bloody body felted across the screen of the television. The telecaster reported the murder. The scene of a small woman was on the screen, tears fell from her eyes. The man's heart fluttered.**

**"Ms. Diane you say this was your fiance? Who do you think could have done this?" A man sitting in a sitting in a plush chair asked her.**

**"I have no idea. They must be crazy though, leave a love note on the body? I'm terrified." She grasped her shoulders, her knuckles turned white. "This is the third person close to me has been murdered..." She burst into tears. The scene faded out and showed the same man giving a report for people to lock their doors and not to go outside after dark. The man snorted and brushed black hair from his eyes. That wouldn't protect any of them, you could get past any lock. Anything for his love. **

**---**

**A sleeping form laid in their bed. The man walked up to them and placed a hand on their cheek. His face was soft, fangs slowly extending. She was just to beautiful, he could almost taste her. His fingers cupped her cheek. If only she could she how much he loved her. Another piece of paper was placed next to her face. Loving words once again placed upon it. 'I find your beauty breath taking. You appear as a dead angel, your skin so light, hair flowing around you like a halo. I will have you, I will show you my love.' It was a simple letter, more of a warning. He wanted her to be prepared when he came to take her. **

**---**

**His nose led him to a irresistible scent. It was her. She was waiting in the woods as his letter had instructed. His fangs seemed to shot from his gums. They could finally exchange words. He approached where they were to meet. She stood there looking almost as a god, her white dress flowing around her. His dead heart skipped a beat. He now stood infront of her. Her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. He found her very lovely. His hands found their way to her face. She flinched back from his touch, beautiful. She backed against a tree as he closed the space between them. His lips found themselves on hers. A very one-sided kiss. Passionate none the less. Her smell filled his nostrils, tempting him. His mouth found way to her neck, by now her hands were tangled into his hair. Her breathing was coming out ragged. Fangs were suddenly buried into the soft flesh of her neck. Pain flared throughout her whole body. Oh but it hurt so good. **

**---**

**Heavy breathing could be heard, moans followed closely. Noisy slurping could also be heard if one dared to listen closely. Blood surrounded two lovers combined in a death embrace. The woman's hand grabbed at any part of his body. His whole face covered in the red liquid from her body. **

**---**

**He bolted upright. He looked at his surroundings. A church? It didn't matter as all of his other thoughts left as he felt soft arms around his waist. Brown hair was thrown in a mess around the woman's pale body. Birds could be heard screeching far off in the distance. None of that bothered him though, he was finally with her. Blues eyes opened slowly and gazed at him. They held a flame in their depths. That flame seemed to compel him to serve her every whim, the make her absolutely happy. His hand mingled into her hair, pulling her to his throat. It was a silent motion that told her to drain him of his live, to combine them. Skin broke in blissful pleasure. Nobody was around to see this act but statues of angels, eyes seemingly cast down sadly at the lovers.**

**---**

**Fingers wandered over bodies. Neither sure where the other began. The only thing they were sure of was the pleasure of the other's blood coursing their their veins. Lips were locked in a lustful battle, it was coated with the taste of the red liquid they both shared. Sweat mingled on both of their bodies. **

**---**

**Her chest hurt. It hurt so very badly. There was once again blood everywhere. His eyes were solem , a happiness was within them though. It almost felt as if her chest was being ripped open. A scream ripped through her throat, it sounded like the purest of choirs to him. Tears ran from her eyes, which second later went flat. In the man's hand was a dark red item it beat frantically. Blood flew from it as it beat. He smirked widely. His mouth was over the small organ, chewing it, swallowing it. **

**---**

**He stood by the ocean following a figure that seemed to walk further away with ever step he took. The figure walked slowly, a white dress flowing around it lightly. Its skin was a blue color, brown hair framed its face. It was her. She stopped walking and extended her hand to him. He swam to her, taking her hand. They twisted among the surface of the deep blue water. The water seemed to swallow them whole after a couple of seconds. Both of their bodies seemed to mingle with the water, as did their lips. They both disappeared with the waves.**


End file.
